Anabelle
by Won'tGoQuietly123
Summary: Bella has an imaginary friend Anabelle. Well everyone thinks she’s imaginary anyway. Bella’s parents die in an accident and the Cullens take her in. But what they don’t know is the real secret about Anabelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction so I hope you like it!! Here is a quick summary:**

**Bella has an imaginary friend Anabelle. Well everyone thinks she's imaginary anyway. Bella's parents die in an accident and the Cullens take her in. But what they don't know is the real secret about Anabelle.**

**~Anabelle~**

**BPOV**

"Bella honey, hop in the car." Mother said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going on a car trip, now get in."

"I don't want to. Anabelle doesn't think it's a good idea." Anabelle is my best friend. No one can see her but me, she says I'm special. My mother and father think she's imaginary but she's real. I know she is.

"Come on" my father said, "I'm sure everything will be fine, tell Anabelle not to worry."

I reluctantly hopped into the car and we drove off.

~~ _ ~~

About an hour later I asked for what seemed like the millionth time

"Can I please get out?!"

"Stop being ridiculous Bella!" mother said sounding very angry now.

"But Anabelle said-"she cut me off  
"Can you please tell Anabelle to be quiet or you both won't get a treat."  
I sat there in silence starting to get really annoyed at why I couldn't get out of the car.  
Then suddenly the steering wheel spun out of control and we were all screaming. The brake had broken and the car flipped over crashing into a tree.  
"Mummy, daddy" I said shaking them. "Wake up!" They weren't moving and they were covered in blood. I started crying even though I didn't really like my parents I was still sad.  
I got out of the car, thankfully the door wasn't jammed or else I would be stuck there forever.  
I checked if I was hurt, examining my cuts and bruises. I wasn't hurt too badly so that was good. I then looked around, I was surrounded by trees and I could only just see the road.

I turned to Anabelle.

"Where should we go?" If anyone saw me I would look like an idiot talking to myself.

"Why don't we go to the road?" she replied.

We headed off towards the road. After what seemed like forever we arrived.

"I'm tired" Anabelle complained.

"Fine, we'll sit down then."

We walked over to the edge of the forest and sat under the nearest tree.

"Let's play a game!" I said so it would make the time go faster.  
"Ok!" she said excitedly. Anabelle loved playing games.  
"What should we play?"

We ended up counting all the acorns on the ground.

All of a sudden we heard a voice  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?

**Thank you so much for those who have actually stayed to the end of the chapter and didn't stop reading half way through because it was boring. It's really appreciated!!!**

**So tell me what you think love it? Hate it? Comments? Complaints? (I hope not!) Anyway whatever's on your mind please review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed and added me to their favourites and story alerts I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me a while to update I've been a bit busy. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!  
Summary:  
****Bella has an imaginary friend Anabelle. Well everyone thinks she's imaginary anyway. Bella's parents die in an accident and the Cullens take her in. But what they don't know is the real secret about Anabelle.**

**~Anabelle~**

**EPOV**

Ugh! I am so bored. Even after living for 100 years I have never been this bored. I swear the days are getting longer and longer every minute. I was lying on my bed doing absolutely nothing when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said in a very bored tone. The door opened, it was Alice.

"Hey!" she said happily "Do you wanna go hunting? We all are and we thought you might want some fresh air."

"Yeah sure" I replied. It's not like I've got anything else better to do.

When I got downstairs everyone was ready to go.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked

There was a chorus of 'yes' then we were off.  
We made our way outside and began to run. I love the feeling of the wind rushing past when I run, it's so exhilarating. Like flying almost. We finally arrived and I tackled a few mountain lions and some elk before I decided I was finished. We were walking back to the house when we heard what sounded like counting.  
There sitting under a tree was a little girl.  
We were all frozen there shocked but Esme's motherly instincts kicked in and she was the first to react.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

The girl looked at us and then at the space beside her and whispered

"Who are they?"  
We were all confused wondering who she was talking to but I then looked at her appearance she was covered in cuts and bruises.  
_She's in shock_ I thought

Rosalie moved forward towards the girl and crouched down.  
"Hello sweetie. What's your name?"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan." She replied

"How old are you? And where are your parents?"

"I am 5 years old" she said proudly holding up her fingers to show us. "And my parents are gone"

"Where have they gone?"

"In the tree." She said it as if it was obvious.

By now everyone was confused and wondering what she meant by in the tree. I frowned _why can't I read her thoughts_ this was odd. Alice looked at me worriedly I just shrugged it off telling her not to worry about it.  
Jasper gave me a confused look _Edward why are you so confused I know she's weird and all but seriously dude_  
I just shook my head. I would tell them later.  
Rosalie had been asking a whole lot of questions and Isabella happily answered them. We had now learnt that she was in a car crash and that she has no brothers or sisters.

"Okay Isabella we're going to take you back to our house now. Is that okay?"

"Can Anabelle come?"

Rosalie looked over to us confused _yet again_. We just shrugged in response.

Esme answered "Who's Anabelle dear?"

"She's my friend" and she pointed to the space next to her.

"Oh right" Esme said "Of course she can come."

Rosalie grabbed Isabella's hand and Isabella grabbed Anabelle's hand.  
We walked to our house and when we arrived Isabella gaped.

"Wow! Your house is huge!" we all chuckled and opened the door for her. She ran inside and sat on the couch.

"Now," Carlisle said "Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are my 2 daughters Alice and Rosalie and my 3 sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, just remember the more you review the faster I update! So come on I would love to hear your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys really, really, really sorry! I have tons of homework and my laptop seems to hate me :D**

**I will try to update soon so yeah…**

**Sorry this will be a really short one and it's probably terrible so I apologize in advance…**

~Anabelle~

**BPOV**

I ran into the house. It was humungous! I sat on the couch and they introduced themselves.

"So it's Carliliyal"

"Carlisle" he corrected me. I tried again.

"Carlily. This is too hard! Can I call you Carly?"

"Sure you can" he chuckled.

I worked on all their names but ended up calling them nicknames, Carly, Ezzy, Aly, Rosie, Jazzy, Emmy, and Eddy.

"And you can call me Bella" I said.

"Ooh! We need to take you shopping!" Aly said excitedly.

"We need to get her cleaned up first, look at her!" Eddy said.

Rosie and Aly helped me wash myself, we then all went shopping.

We ended up buying a whole lot of dresses, but my favourite out of all of them was a navy blue dress with white flowers all over it.

Lately Anabelle has been complaining that she wants to leave and I have been begging her to stay. We have been here a week now and it has been so much fun!

Right now Emmy is picking me up and swirling me around.

"Emmett stop it! She's going to be sick soon!" Rosie said.

"Rosie relax, she's fine, aren't you Bellsy?"

"Yeah! I'm having lots of fun!" I said.

"Come on Bella bath time, it's nearly your bed time." Rosie said.

"No! Please a little bit longer?" I pleaded.

"No! Now" she demanded.

I walked upstairs sulking and took a bath.

When it was time to go to bed, I lay awake thinking about the Cullens. They seem different, they have cold hands, they never eat and they always need to go to the supermarket for some reason…

Maybe this is what Anabelle was talking about.

Before I could think of anything else I nodded off to sleep.

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Please review**


End file.
